KiNgDoM mEw MeW!
by mewmomoko1223
Summary: What happens when Kingdom hearts meets Tokyo mew mew?Find out!Review please!


Sora and his new friend,Lulu,were on their journey when They landed on a strange planet.Planet Earth.They were in a place called "Japan".Sora said,"I don't see any heartless here.Lulu said,"I think were in Tokyo,Japan." Sora said,"How do you know that?"She pointed to a sign that said,"You are now in Tokyo,Japan."Sora said,"Should've seen that..."Lulu giggled.Sora said,"Wait!"He remembered something!

**[Flashback**

"Hello,I'm Sora."I said."Sora?I'm Ichigo.You need to go away.Its not safe here.Go."The girl said.Sora said,"I'll be back."."Bye,Sora-san."She said.I said,"Bye,Ichigo."

**[End of flashback**

Lulu said,"Sora?Are you okay?"Sora said,"Yea.Lets go."Lulu said,"Where?"Sora said,"Just follow."

In town,A pink haired cat-girl ran from an alien boy and his so-called,"Pet".She Jumped,and fell!She thought,"This is it!!!"She closed her eyes."HOLD IT!!!"Said a voice.Ichigo said,"T-That voice..."Sora slashed the monster with his keyblade.The monster got destroyed.Lulu smiled.But then behind her someone grabbed her!She tried to scream,But a hand covered her.The thing is She's a princess.Her sister was somewhere on Earth,though.Little did she know her sister was a Mew(That I made up.).Sora ran to Ichigo,"Ichigo!Speak to Me!ICHIGO!"Ichigo said,"S-Sora.I thought I told you to go."He said,"I did,But I landed on Earth without knowing.I'm sorry."She said,"Sora,Don't worry.You saved me once again.Like last time I was about to lose.Ouch!"Sora said,"I know.Calm down and rest!I'll make sure that LOSER doesn't come back.Ichigo said,"Okay."

A few minutes later,sora looked around,"Lu...Lu?"A note came to him.He screamed.The note said:

"I have your "friend".To get her back surrender!

Love,

Kishu.."

Sora kept screaming.Ichigo woke up,"W-WHAT!?"She looked at the note,"Kishu,You DORK!!!"She said,"Come with me."Sora said,"HUH?"She said,"Just follow me!"

A few minutes later,They arrived at a very pink cafe.Ichigo said,"GIRLS!MEETING!"One with blue hair said,"Ichigo,Who said you can call meetings?!"Ichigo said,"Just come!"All of the girls came into the kitchen.Ichigo said,"Girls,This is Sora.He is my-"The blue-haired girl interrupted,"New boyfriend?"Ichigo screamed,"NOO!I-I was going to say,My friend!"They giggled.Ichigo said,"He knows that we are mews.Please tell him your name and DNA.His name is Sora."the blue-haired girl said,"I'm Minto,And the Blue Lorekeet.Pleasure to meet you."The green-haired girl said,"I'm Lettuce,and I'm The finnless porpoise.Nice to meet you."The girl with yellow hair said loudly,"I'M PURIN!!!I'M THE GOLDEN LION TAMARIN!!!!NICE TO MEET YOU!WATCH THESE TRICKS!"The scary purple-haired one said,"I'm Zakuro.I'm the gray wolf.Pleasure to meet you."Sora looked like he saw a ghost.Just then Ryou and a girl with blonde hair and pink eyes a came in.Ryou said,"Girls?Who is he?"The girl hid behind him.She looked around 10-years-old,Or like a kid who just came to kindergarten. She slightly smiled.Ichigo said,"Thats raspberry,She has Lynx DNA.No one knows why she hangs around HIM?"Sora went up to ryou,"I'm Sora."Ryou said,"The names Ryou."Sora turned to Ichigo.He cleared his throat,"CAN WE FIND MY FRIEND BEFORE I GO NUTS?!?!"Ichigo said,"You already are.Lets go find her.Girls!"

At the aliens place.Lulu yelled,"Let me go or face my wrath!"Kish said calmly,"You don't have a wrath."She sighed,"You have a point."Kish smiled.

The girls and Sora came to the park.Ichigo said,"Keiichiro said they would be here.Lets transform.MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHO-SIS!"They transformed.Ichigo saw kishu,"KISHU!"Kish said,"Hey,Koneko-chan!"Ichigo said,"EEERRR!Hand the girl-"Sora said,"Lulu."Ichigo said,"WHATEVER!Just let her go!"Kish said,"I'll give her back if you can fight and win.GIRLS!" Five girls came.The leader,A black panda girl said,"Ha!This is what we fight?Kish,Your weak!"Kish groowled,"Just fight."She said,"RIBBON YOGURT SPLASH!"It hit all of them,But Sora jumped."Ribbon Watermelon washout!"Said another.Sora dodged.He said,""Okay!My turn!"He tried to hit yogurt but she dodged and hit him.He blacked out."Well thats Decided!"Kish said.Lulu said,"Sora...You can't be down."A tear fell from her cheek.When it hit the ground a flower sprouted.Kish said,"I-It can't be!She has mew aqua in her!"Lulu looked up,"What?"Kish said,"Don't worry,I won't hurt you."She said,"I don't believe you."Kish said,"Believe me or not.I won't."

Sora woke up,"LULU!"He saw a flower,"Huh?"Ichigo woke up,"They got away.I never thought this day would come."Sora said,"Don't give up!Start to train!I'll be back!"He got on the Gummi ship and went to hallow bastion.Yuffie said to Sora,I heard Lulu-Chan was kidnapped.Sora said,"Dont remind me!"Just then Cid came.He yelled,"Hey,Kid!You know the tokyo mew mews,Right?"Sora said,"Yeah,Why?"Cid said,"They are In danger right now." Sora ran to the gummi ship,'Hold on!I'm coming!'

When he got there he saw the black panda girl.She said,"Bye,Mews!See you in another life!"Then someone yelled,"STOP!"Sora hit her!Yogurt(The panda girl.) fell to the ground harshly.She murmured,"What was that?"Then someone called,"R-RIBBON MINTO ECHO!!!"It cut Lulu free!(note:She was tied up.)Kish murmured,"How?!"Lulu ran away.Sora hit Yogurt again,"You hurt my friend!"She limped to Kish,"I can't take much more.Neither can my team.We have to back off."Kish said,"I'm going to join this fight.DRAGON SWORDS!"He hit Sora.Sora fell!!Sora thought,'He's really going to kill me!'Lulu came out,"Don't hurt him!!FIRE!"A flame hit Kish.Kish said,"What?"Lulu said,"I'm the fire elemental goddess.Like my sisters,Celia,Kogome,And Momoko!I control fire!"Kish froze when she said Momoko.Kish hit her."AHH!"She fell.Kish said,"I'm going to kill both of you now!"He was about to hit them when all of a sudden a voice came,"HOLD IT,KISH!!"A female with a pink shirt,dark pink shorts,and white shoes came.She had cat ears and tail that had brown tips.(the tail was fluffy.) She giggled,"Kishu?Why are you here and not bugging me?"Kish said,"Momoko-chan?I missed you kitty!"She sighed,"Shut-it!"She called,"Peach Ring!"A ring like ichigo's and puddings came up."RIBBON PEACH BLUSH!"Kish disappeared.Sora said,"Who are you?"Momoko said,"I'm Momoko.Pleasure to meet you."Sora murmured,"Its a pleasure.The names sora,Ma'am"She laughed.Lulu jumped up,"Onee-chan!!"She hugged Momoko.


End file.
